


Run

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Levi,</em><br/>Run. They’re coming.</p><p><img/><br/>Amazing banner by empyreal. @ TDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Her feet sweep along the cold, grey cobbles, slipping slightly over the rain drenched surface. Her long, dark hair trapped beneath her jacket as she left in a hurry. No one must know where she was. Not her friends. Not her family. Not even her lover. She must remain silent and unseen if she were to remain alive. 

She creeps past dark and silent houses filled with sleeping families, resting with no fear of immediate death or torture. People who didn’t have to worry about how loud they were being or who saw them. People who were safe from the forces of evil slowly taking over everything and everyone. How long until they weren’t safe either?

She thinks back a few hours ago, when she was curled up under a blanket in front of the fire with a nice cup of hot chocolate complete with whipped cream and marshmallows. She had just taken the first sip when the owl came bearing a short but distressing note.

_Levi,  
Run. They’re coming._

She didn’t know exactly who ‘they’ were or why they were coming for her, but she’d recognised her best friend’s scrawl and knew it wasn’t a joke. Pulling on her favourite jacket, she’d run out of the door without a second thought. She has no idea where to go, no idea who to trust. She just knew she had to get out of there.

She has run for a few hours with no direction, stopping only momentarily for breath. She didn’t know where she would end up, nor did the thought cross her mind for long. Instead, she was preoccupied with thoughts of confusion. Who could be chasing her? Did they know that she’d run? Were they following her, waiting for her to rest for the night so that they could attack? What had she done? How did her best friend, Millie, know? Was Millie in trouble? Were they after her too?

Millie, her best friend since she was eleven. They had met at the end of a deserted corridor on the fourth day of their first year. They both had Charms; one of the few classes Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had together. They had both been misdirected by an unhelpful and forgetful portrait with round spectacles and long red robes. The journey to Charms didn’t get much easier due to the arrival of Peeves causing them to be thirty-five minutes late; a feat which earned them both their first detention, despite it being their first week and them both having an excuse.

Levi couldn’t imagine life without Millie. They’d spent almost every day together since then, and even when they couldn’t meet, they had owled each other. Levi had wondered if she should look for Millie to make sure she was okay, but the fear of her life kept her running further and further away from everyone and everything. She had thought of her family and wondered if they were safe, whether she should have warned them and got them to run too. But it was too late now; there was no turning back, not time to regret. 

She had tried to think back, desperate to discover what had caused this, but she came up a blank. The only new thing was something Millie had told her about a few nights ago. Although some of the smaller details had slipped her mind, she still remembered it vividly. Millie had talked of an organisation trying to fight against the evil slowly taking over. The Order of the Phoenix she called it. Set up by our old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, it was the main driving force in the rebellion. Millie had joined it and wanted me to as well. I had agreed without fully knowing what I was doing. Maybe the evil had found out and wanted rid of me before I could fully join and do any good. Surely there was no way of them knowing.

So here I am on a cold winter’s night, wet and numb from the icy rain, making my way through the dark houses, heading for cover in the woods. It would be safest here, hidden amongst the dense trees and bushes. I run through them, unable to see my path as I travelled further and further in. I must be near the middle now, well out of sight. I stop, collapsing on the floor for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I stand back up and pull out my wand, lighting the area around me so that I can find a safe place to rest.

I turn and see a dark figure standing there, wand raised, pointing directly at me. This is it. My life is over. I didn’t run far enough. Not even a whisper is heard as green light clouds my vision for a second before the world turns black and I fall into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented with changing the PoV at the end, so let me know how you like it.


End file.
